A Smile Was All It Took
by Kittyangel
Summary: One-shot. Gilbert's perspective, and what made him so enthralled, and intrigued with Anne Shirley that he would do anything to get her attention.


A smile was all it took.

Gilbert liked to think of himself as quite the charmer. Practically everyone in town told him so.

He knew quite well that all the young ladies of the town were quite besotted with him particularly Josie Pie and Ruby Gillard. Ruby, who was the prettiest girl in town his age had made it quite well known she was only interested in him much to the other young lads dismay. So, to think she was so besotted with him made him both amused and bored.

It was the day before the big picnic, and the whole town was afire with fresh gossip. The Cuthbert's had adopted an orphan an orphan girl no less.

Such a thing was never heard of in the small town of Avonlea. Did they really mean to take her on as a child? Or was she brought on as a charge to help with housework?

The town gossip, Rachel, had already met the child. She was sure to tell everyone she ran into that she was only one to have met her. It would seem that the child had made quite the impression. Gilbert was curious. To have made such an impression on someone like Rachel the girl had to be something else.

Gilbert decided he too would like to meet her before the picnic. So that's how he found himself walking the long, winding roads down to the Green Gable Farmstead. He couldn't help agreeing with his father that it really was the prettiest acreage in Avonlea. He was just about to make his way towards the house when he heard a voice cry in the distance:

"OH TO HAVE SCORNED ME!"

Curiosity getting the better of him he crept his way towards the racket coming from the woods.

"Thou thinks that by locking me up in this tower will quiet my tongue then thou hast better think differently!"

Blinking into the sunlight Gilbert was greeted by quite the sight. There standing up high on a tree was a girl about his age. Her simple frock blew in the wind, and her long, red hair also blew free. In her hand she clutched a small branch from a cherry tree.

"I have fought long, and hard for my people. And I would rather die than see my country fall to the likes of you," she seemed to pause here to collect her thoughts. Tucking a strand of long, red hair behind her ear she looked up in the sun and said, "Very well. I shall die with honor, but knowest this many more like me will come. Your empire while strong now only has but a little foothold on the future. Wheras I seemingly a ripple in a pond will make waves."

With a flourish she turned the cherry branch on herself and seemed to stab herself in the chest. Gilbert crossed his arms over his chest highly amused. To see a young lady act like this was truly something. Shouldn't a young lady be inside adorning stockings and such?

"Oh," she sighed upon the ground. "What a truly romantic way to die."

"Anne!" a voice cried in the distance.

Quickly, Anne she must be called sat up startled. "Coming Marilla!" she called hurriedly snatching up her skirt and dashing off.

Gilbert watched her run off, and was just about to follow when suddenly she stopped. She turned and her waterfall of red hair whipped in the wind. She smiled into the dazzling sunlight making her blue eyes sparkle like sapphires. It seemed as if she wanted to say something or maybe she was just drinking in the sunshine. Gilbert would never know because then she ran off for good this time.

What was it she was going to say? Gilbert decided right then, and there that he was curious about this Anne girl. He wanted to know so much more about her, but most of all he wanted to see her smile like that again.

But not just for anyone or anything. He wanted her to smile like that just for him.

A smile was all it took.

And Gilbert Blythe was a goner.

Author's Note:

I decided to write this on a whim today. It's a beautiful, sunny day in Kansas, and I couldn't help but to think that such a day like this should be sent writing by an open window. Much like how I picture Anne would go about.

I always wondered why Gilbert was so enthralled with her at the picnic, and was doing everything possible to get her attention. It couldn't just be because she was new. So I felt inspired to write this little clip instead. He's so curious about her that he would do anything to get her attention.

I hope you enjoyed even though it was a rather short. Please review! They truly make my day.


End file.
